wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA SIÓDMA. I. O niebezpieczeństwie powierzania swych tajemnic kozie Upłynęło kilka tygodni. Było to w pierwszych dniach marca. Słońce, którego Dubartas, klassyczny ów protoplasta przenośni, nie był jeszcze nazwał wielkim księciem świec, i które pomimo to nie było ani mniej wesołem, ani więcej jasnem, opromieniało jeden z tych dni wiosennych, które mają w sobie tyle słodyczy i piękna, że cały Paryż, wysypany na placach i przechadzkach, święci je jak niedzielę. W tych dniach jasności, gorąca i pogody, jest pewna godzina, kiedy fasada kościoła Najświętszej Panny staje się istotnie uwielbienia godną. Moment to, w którym słońce, już skłonione ku zachodowi, znajduje się prawie naprzeciwko katedry. Promienie jego przybierają kierunek coraz bardziej poziomy, podnoszą się powoli z placu, ścielą się prostopadle na fasadę, i na ciemnem tle jej murów uwydatniają w ten sposób rzeźby tysiączne, podczas gdy wielka tarcza środkowa płomienie się zaczyna, jak oko cyklopa oświetlone odblaskami kuźni. W takiej tu właśnie chwili jesteśmy. Naprzeciwko wysokiej katedry, zaczerwienionej zachodzącem słońcem, na kamiennym balkonie zawieszonym nad bramą bogatego gotyckiego domu, który stanowił róg placu i ulicy Parois, kilka ślicznych młodych dziewcząt śmiało się i rozmawiało z wszelkim możliwym wdziękiem i z nieopisaną wesołością. Sądząc z długości zasłon, które z wierzchołka ich wysokości stożkowych ubrań głowy, okręconych sznurami pereł, spadały aż do stóp; z cienkości haftowanych koszulek, które okrywały ich ramiona, nie zasłaniając wcale, według ówczesnej powabnej mody, ich ślicznych dziewiczych szyj; z bogactwa spódniczek, cenniejszych jeszcze od zwierzchnich narzutek (wyszukanie godne podziwu!) z gazy, materyi i aksamitu, szczególnie zaś z białości ich rąk, świadczących o ich odświętnej zawsze bezczynności, łatwo możnaby się było domyśleć, że są to dziedziczki szlachetnych i bogatych rodów. W samej rzeczy miałeś tu Lilią Gondelaurier z towarzyszkami swemi: Dyaną de Christeuil, Amelottą de Montmichel, Kolumbą de Gaillefontaine, małą de Champchevrier; wszystkie córki rodzin krajowi znanych, a zgromadzone w tej chwili u owdowiałej pani de Gondelaurier, z powodu jaśnie pana de Beaujeu i jego małżonki, mających przybyć do Paryża w kwietniu, w celu wybrania towarzyszek honorowych dla Jej książęcej mości Małgorzaty, przyszłej żony Delfina Francyi, którą mieli Flamandczycy odprowadzić aż do Pikardyi. Otoż, cała okoliczna szlachta starała się o ten zaszczyt dla swych córek, i wielu panów zawczasu przywiozło je lub przysłało do Paryża. Te, o których mowa, zostały powierzone przez swych rodziców pieczy przezornej i sędziwej pani Aloizy de Gondelaurier, wdowy po dawnym naczelniku halebardników królewskich, mieszkającej ze swoją jedynaczką w domu przy placu Najświętszej Panny, w Paryżu. Balkon, gdzie się znajdowały młode dziewczyny, łączył się z pokojem bogato obitym skórą flamandzką koloru płowego ze złotemi ozdobami. Belki, przecinające powałę równolegle, bawiły oko niezliczoną ilością rzeźb malowanych i złoconych. Na szafach lśniły się pyszne emalie; fajansowy łeb dzika uwieńczał wspaniały kredens, którego stopnie świadczyły, że gospodyni domu była żoną lub wdową po udzielnym panu. W głębi, obok wysokiego komina zasianego herbami od góry do dołu, bogatym fotelu z czerwonego aksamitu, siedziała pani de Gondelaurier, której pięćdziesiąt pięć lat równie wyraźnie odbijały na jej sukni, jak i na twarzy. Przy niej stał młody człowiek, postawy dosyć okazałej, chociaż tchnącej próżnością, jeden z tych młodzików, którzy podobają się wszystkim kobietom, ale na widok których ludzie poważni i fizyognomiści wzruszają ramionami. Ten młody kawaler miał na sobie świetny ubiór kapitana straży królewskiej, ubiór zbyt podobny do stroju Jowisza, skreślonego w pierwszej księdze powieści, abyśmy potrzebowali nudzić czytelnika powtórnym jego opisem. Panny zajmowały część balkonu i część pokoju, siedząc jedne na poduszkach z utrechtskiego aksamitu ze złotemi frendzlami, inne na stołkach z dębowego rzeźbionego drzewa. Każda z nich trzymała na kolanach róg szerokiej igiełkowej tkaniny, nad którą wspólnie pracowały i której spory kawał rozciągał się na pokrywającym posadzkę dywanie. Rozmawiały z sobą tym głosem szepczącym i temi pół-uśmiechami stłumionemi, jakich zwykle używają dziewczęta, śród których znajduje się młody mężczyzna. Młodzian zaś, którego obecność wprowadzała w grę wszystkie te kobiece miłości własne, zdawał się być zupełnie na to obojętnym, podczas bowiem gdy piękne panny na wyścigi starały się ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę, rotmistrz z wielkiem zajęciem czyścił łosiową rękawicą klamrę u swego pasa. Od czasu do czasu stara dama zwracała się ku niemu z rozmową cichą, a on odpowiadał jak mógł najgrzeczniej, ze starannością wymuszoną i dość niezręczną. Uśmiechy, znaki porozumienia pani Aloizy, spojrzenia jakie rzucała ukradkiem na swoją córkę Lilię, szepcząc do kapitana, jasno mówiły, że chodziło tutaj o zaręczyny, o ślub, zapewne blizki, między młodym człowiekiem a Lilia. Z drugiej strony, zakłopotana oziębłość oficera była oczywistym dowodem, że miłość wcale go nie zajmuje. Cała jego postawa wyrażała obowiązek powinny i znudzenie, któreby dzisiejsi nasi obozowi podporucznicy wymownie określili wykrzyknikiem: „psia-ż to pańszczyzna!” Poczciwa dama, bardzo rozkochana w swej córce, jak każda zresztą matka, nie spostrzegała wcale tej obojętności oficera i nie przestawała wychwalać przed nim niezrównanej zręczności, z jaką Lilia igłą dziergała, lub motek swej rozwijała. — Patrz, kuzynku — rzekła przyciągnąwszy go do siebie za rękaw i szepcząc mu na ucho — patrz na nią! teraz się nachyla. — W samej rzeczy — odrzekł młody człowiek i znów się pogrążył w chłodne i roztargnione milczenie. Po chwili trzeba się było znowu nachylić, a pani Aloiza ciągnęła: — Czy widziałeś kiedy twarzyczkę milszą i weselszą od twarzyczki swej narzeczonej? Czy podobna być bielszą i mieć ładniejsze jasne włosy? a ręce, jakie wykończone! a szyja, czyż nie przybiera zachwycających kształtów szyi łabędziej? Jakże ci niekiedy zazdroszczę! i jakżeś szczęśliwy, żeś mężczyzną, swawolniku! Nieprawdaż, że moja Lilia jest piękną jak bogini i że szalejesz za nią? — Bez wątpienia — odpowiedział kapitan, myśląc zupełnie o czem innem. — Ależ przemów do niej — rzekła nagle pani Aloiza, popychając go naprzód — powiedzże jej cokolwiek; stałeś się zbyt nieśmiałym. Możemy upewnić czytelników, że nieśmiałość nie była ani cnotą, ani wadą kapitana. Spróbował jednak uczynić to, czego od niego żądano. — Piękna kuzynko — rzekł podchodząc do Lilii — powiedz mi, co przedstawia ten deseń, według którego wyszywasz? — Piękny kuzynie — odparła tonem urazy Lilia — już ci to powiedziałam trzy razy: grotę Neptuna. Widocznem było, że Lilia wiedziała lepiej niż jej matka, co znaczyło oziębłe postępowanie kapitana. Ten ostatni uczuł potrzebę zawiązania dłuższej niby rozmowy. — I dla kogóż ta neptunerya? — zapytał. — Dla opactwa Św. Antoniego des Champs — rzekła Lilia nie podnosząc oczu. Kapitan dotknął się palcami brzegu tkaniny. — Cóż to za jeden, piękna kuzynko, ten gruby rycerz, dmący z całych sił w trąbę? — Jest-to Tryton — odpowiedziała. Krótkie odpowiedzi Lilii tchnęły zawsze pewnem zagniewaniem. Młody człowiek pojął, że koniecznem było powiedzieć jej coś na ucho, jakieś głupstwo, jakąś grzeczność; byle co. Nachylił się więc, ale nie mógł znaleźć w swej wyobraźni nic czulszego i nic bardziej romansowego nad to: — Dlaczego twoja matka nosi ciągle fałdzisty stanik z herbami, jak nasze babki z czasów Karola VII? — Powiedz-że jej piękna kuzynko, że to nie należy do wykwintności dzisiejszej, a te klamry i wawrzyny wyszyte herbownie na sukni, czynią ją podobną do chodzącego ekranu od komina? Przysięgam ci na honor, że dzisiaj nikt już nie siada tak na swej tarczy. Lilia podniosła piękne swe oczy pełne wyrzutu: — I to już wszystko, na co mi przysięgasz? — wymówiła półgłosem. Tymczasem poczciwa pani Aloiza, uradowana widokiem młodej szepczącej z sobą pary, mówiła sama do siebie, bawiąc się oprawą swej książki do nabożeństwa: — Co za rozczulający obraz miłości! Kapitan, coraz bardziej zakłopotany, uczepił się znowu tkaniny: — Prawdziwie cudowna robota! — zawołał. Korzystając z tego wykrzykniku, Kolumba de Gaillefontaine, także piękna blondynka o białej cerze, w sukni z niebieskiego adamaszku, odważyła się przemówić słówko do Lilii w nadziei, że kapitan jej odpowie. — Kochana Gondelaurier — rzekła — czy widziałaś kobierce w pałacu la Roche-Guyon? — Czy to nie ten pałac, do którego przytyka ogród Luwru? — wtrąciła śmiejąc się Dyana de Christeuil, która mając ładne ząbki, szczerzyła niemi bezustanku. — I gdzie się znajduje duża stara wieża dawnego okopu paryzkiego? — dodała Amelolta de Montmichel, śliczna brunetka, kędzierzawa i świeża, mająca zwyczaj wzdychać, tak jak Dyana śmiać się, nie wiedzieć dlaczego. — Moja droga Kolumbo — odezwała się pani Aloiza — czy chcesz mówić o pałacu, który należał do pana de Baqueville, za panowania króla Karola VI? — są tam w istocie pyszne kobierce. — Karol VI! Karol VI! — mruknął młody kapitan, pokręcając wąsa. — Mój Boże! jak staruszka pamięta dawne czasy! Pani de Gondelaurier mówiła dalej: — Piękne tkaniny, zaprawdę. Robota tak ceniona, że uchodzi za nadzwyczajną! W tej chwili Beranżera de Champehevrier, wysmukła siedmioletnia dziewczynka, która patrzała na Plac z balkonu, zawołała: — Oj! piękna matko chrzestna, Lilio! Patrz, jaka śliczna tancerka tańczy na bruku i bije w bęben śród tłumu. W samej rzeczy, dźwięczne burczenie góralskiego bębna dolatywało do pokoju. — Zapewne jakaś cyganka — rzekła Lilia, zwracając niedbale głowę w stronę placu. — Zobaczmy! zobaczmy! — zawołały żywo jej towarzyszki, i wszystkie pobiegły na skraj balkonu, podczas gdy Lilia zamyślona nad oziębłością swego narzeczonego, postępowała za niemi powoli, a kapitan, uradowany zdarzeniem kładącem koniec kłopotliwej rozmowie, wracał w głąb komnaty z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy, jak żołnierz zlózowany po odbytej służbie. Służba jednak przy pięknej Lilii była przyjemną, i taką tóż mu się dawniej wydawała; ale czas zepsuł kapitana: myśl blizkiego ślubu ochładzała go z każdym dniem bardziej. Zresztą miał charakter niestały i, mamyż powiedzieć? smak trochę pospolity. Chociaż bardzo szlachetnie urodzony, pod zbroją nabył przecież wiele zwyczajów żołnierskich. Lubił oberżę i jej dodatki, był swobodny tylko pośród grubych dowcipków, wojskowych umizgów, łatwych piękności i łatwych zwycięztw. Wyniósł z rodzinnego domu pewne wykształcenie i niektóre jego polory, lecz w zbyt młodym wieku zaczął harcować po kraju, zbyt wcześnie poznał życie obozowe, by szlachecki połysk nie zszargał się pod codziennem tarciem twardego żołnierskiego temblaka. Nie przestając przez resztę uszanowania, odwiedzać od czasu do czasu Lilii, czuł się u niej podwójnie krępowanym: najprzód dlatego, że roztrwoniwszy zapał młodzieńczy na miłość po wszelkiego rodzaju kątach, mało dla niej przy sobie zostawił rzetelnego uczucia; następnie dla tego, że w gronie tak pięknych dam, sztywnych, oszpilkowanych i przyzwoitych, drżał wciąż z bojaźni, aby jego usta, przyzwyczajone do krzyków żołnierskich, nie wypowiedziały mu nagle posłuszeństwa i nie palnęły karczemnego jakiego zaklęcia. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, jakieby to przyjemne sprawiło wrażenie! Zresztą, wszystko to razem łączyło się w nim z wielkiemi urodzeniami do wykwintu, stroju i okazałej postawy. Niech czytelnik pogodzi sprzeczności owe jak mu się podoba. Jestem tylko dziejopisarzem. Już od kilku chwil stał tedy kapitan zamyślony, lub też wcale bez myśli, oparty w milczeniu o rzeźby komina, gdy wtem Lilia, zwracając się ku niemu, przemówiła. Biedna dziewczyna nie miała snać wielkiej ochoty gniewać się na kapitana. — Dobry kuzynie, wszakżeś opowiadał nam o małej cygance, którą uratowałeś przed dwoma miesiącami, prowadząc patrol nocny, z rąk bandy złodziei ? — Zdaje mi się że tak, piękna kuzynko — odrzekł kapitan. — A więc! — mówiła dalej — może to ta sama cyganka tańczy teraz na placu przed kościołem. Chodź zobacz, czy poznasz ją, kochany kuzynie Phoebusie. Tajemna chęć zgody przebijała się w tem słodkiem wezwaniu i wymówieniu imienia. Kapitan Phoebus de Chateaupers (bo jego to ma czytelnik przed sobą od początku tego rozdziału) podszedł wolnym krokiem do balkonu. — No — rzekła Lilia czule, kładąc swą rękę na ramieniu Phoebusa — przypatrz się tej małej, co tańczy pośród tłumu. Twojaż to cyganka? Phoebus spojrzał i odpowiedział: — Tak, nie wątpię, poznaję ją po jej towarzyszce kozie. — O! co za ładna mała koza! — zawołała Amelotta. składając ręce w zachwyceniu. — Czy rogi jej są rzeczywiście ze złota? — zapytała Beranżera. Nie powstając ze swego fotelu pani Aloiza zabrała głos: — Czy nie jest to jedna z tych cyganek, które przybyły w roku zeszłym przez bramę Gibarda? — Pani matko — zauważyła łagodnie Lilia — ta brama nazywa się dzisiaj bramą Piekielną. Panna de Gondelaurier wiedziała, do jakiego stopnia rotmistrz gorszył się przestarzałym sposobem mówienia jej matki. W samej rzeczy, zaczynał już mruczeć przez zęby: — Brama Gibarda! Brama Gibarda! Jak za Karola VI! — Mateczko chrzestna! — zaszczebiotała Beranżera, której biegające wciąż oczy zatrzymały się były na szczycie wież Najświętszej Paniny — jaki to czarny człowiek tam na górze? Panny razem podniosły oczy. W istocie, człowiek jakiś stał przy najwyższem ogrodzeniu północnej wieży, od strony Placu-Tracenia. Ksiądz najwyraźniej. Można było dokładnie rozpoznać jego ubiór i jego twarz wspartą na dłoniach. Zresztą, był nieruchomy jak posąg. Wźrok miał utkwiony w jedno miejsce placu. Była to nieruchawość kani, patrzącej na odkryte gniazdo wróbli. — Jest-to archidyakon Jozajski — rzekła Lilia. — Masz dobre oczy, jeżeli go ztąd poznajesz! — zauważyła panna de'Gaillefontaine. — Jak się wpatruje w tę małą tancerkę! — zawołała Dyana de Christeuil. — Niech się cyganka ma na baczności, bo nie lubi cyganów! — dodała Lilia. — Szkoda, że człowiek ten tak na nią patrzy — odezwała się Amelotta de Montmichel — bo zachwycająco tańczy. — Piękny kuzynie Phoebusie - rzekła nagle Lilia — ponieważ znasz te małą cygankę, daj jej znak, żeby przyszła tutaj. To nas rozweseli. — O! tak, tak! — krzyknęły wszystkie panny klaszcząc w dłonie. — Ależ to szaleństwo — odparł Phoebus. — Już mnie pewno zapomniała, ja zaś nie wiem nawet, jak się nazywa. Jednakże, ponieważ panie tego żądacie, spróbuję. I wychylając się po nad sztachety balkonu zawołał: — Hej! mała! Tancerka nie bębniła w tej chwili. Zwróciła głowę w stronę, zkąd głos wyszedł, a wzrok jej błyszczący padł na Pboebusa. Stanęła. — Mała! — powtórzył kapitan i skinął na nią. Młode dziewczę raz jeszcze spojrzało na niego, oblało się rumieńcem żywym, jakby ukropem prysnął jej kto na twarzyczkę, i wziąwszy swej bębenek pod pachę, skierowała się przez tłum zdumionych widzów ku bramie domu, z którego Phoebus ją wołał. Szła powoli, chwiejąc się, ze zmieszanym wzrokiem ptaszka zaklętego pod spojrzeniem węża. Po chwili zasłona drzwi podniosła się, i na progu komnaty stanęła cyganka, zapłoniona, nieśmiała, zdyszana, z oczami spuszczonemi, nie odważając się jednego kroku naprzód uczynić. Beranżera klasnęła w dłonie. Tancerka wciąż nieruchomie stała na progu. Ukazanie się jej sprawiło na młodych pannach dziwne wrażenie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wszystkie miały ukrytą i niejasną chęć podobania się ślicznemu oficerowi, że jego pyszny mundur był przedmiotem wszystkich ich zalotów, i że od czasu jego przybycia istniało między niemi pewne utajone, głuche współzawodnictwo, z którego zaledwie same sobie zdawały sprawę, ale które wszakże objawiało się co chwila w ich ruchach i w ich słowach. Ponieważ jednak wszystkie były zarówno ładne, walczyły z sobą równą bronią i każda mogła spodziewać się zwycięztwa. Przybycie cyganki zniszczyło tę równowagę. Była ona tak wyjątkowie piękną, że w chwili, gdy się zjawiła we drzwiach, zdawało się, iż opromieniła całą komnatę właściwą sobie jasnością. W tym ściśniętym pokoju, w tym ciemnem otoczeniu malowideł i rzeźb, wydała się powabniejszą jeszcze i bardziej rozpromienioną, niż na placu publicznym. Była to pochodnia, którą ze światła dziennego przeniesiono w cień. Wielmożne panny pomimo woli zostały olśnione. Każda uczuła się, jakby ranną na swej urodzie. To też natychmiast, ani jednego słówka pomiędzy sobą nie zamieniwszy, odwróciły dotychczasowy szyk bojowy (niech nam czytelnicy przebaczą to wyrażenie). Doskonale i od razu się zrozumiały. Instynkta niewieście pojmują się i odpowiadają sobie prędzej, niż rozumy męzkie. Spotykały wroga i wszystkie go czuły, wszystkie się łączyły. Dość jednej kropli wina do zabarwienia szklanki wody; dla nadania pewnego nastroju zgromadzeniu kobiet ładnych, dość przybycia kobiety ładniejszej... szczególnie, jeżeli w ich gronie znajduje się jeden tylko mężczyzna. To też przyjęcie, jakiego doznała cyganka, było nadzwyczaj zimne. Zmierzyły ją z góry, następnie spojrzały na siebie i postanowienie zapadło: były gotowe. Tymczasem młoda dziewczyna czekała aż do niej przemówią, a tak była wzruszoną, że nie ośmielała się podnieść powiek. Kapitan pierwszy przerwał milczenie: — Na honor — rzekł tonem zuchwałego lekceważenia — śliczne stworzenie! Jak sądzisz, piękna kuzynko? Ta uwaga, którą delikatniejszy wielbiciel uczyniłby przynajmniej po cichu, nie mogła oczywiście zażegnać zawiści kobiet, stojących już na Czatach przed cyganką. Lilia odpowiedziała kapitanowi ze słodko kwaśnym wyrazem pogardy: — Nie brzydka. Inne szeptały. Dopiero pani Aloiza, mniej zazdrosna, boć przecie chodziło tu o jej córkę, odezwała się do cyganki: — Zbliż się, mała. — Zbliż się, mała! — powtórzyła Beranżera z powagą komiczną, gdyż nie sięgała głową wyżej stanika nowo przybyłej. Cyganka postąpiła ku szlachetnej matronie. — Śliczne dziecię — rzekł z napuszeniem Phoebus, czyniąc także ze swej strony kilka kroków ku dziewczynie — nie wiem, azali mam to niezmierne szczęście być poznanym przez ciebie... — O! tak! — przerwała cyganka. — Ma dobrą pamięć — zauważyła Lilia. — Bo też — mówił dalej Phoebus — zbyt prędko uciekłaś tamtego wieczora. Czy się mię lękasz? — O! nie! — odparła. W tonie, jakim to: o! nie! zostało wymówione po: o! tak, było coś niewysłowionego, co zadrasnęło Lilię. — Zostawiłaś mi w zamian, moja piękna — ciągnął kapitan, któremu się język rozwiązywał w rozmowie z dziewczyną uliczną, — zostawiłaś jakiegoś połamanego łajdaka, jednookiego i garbatego, który zdaje mi się, jest dzwonnikiem biskupa, czy co. Słyszałem, że to bękart pewnego archidyakona, a djabeł z urodzenia. Zabawne ma imię; nazywa się Kwasipost, Mięsopust, Suchednik, nie wiem już jak! Słowem, nazwa jakiegoś wielkiego święta! I on to ośmielił się porwać cię, jak gdybyś była przeznaczoną dla kościelnych dziadów! no proszę! Czegóż on chciał od ciebie, ten nietoperz? Hę, powiedz! — Nie wiem — odrzekła. — Zuchwałość nie do uwierzenia! jakiś dzwonnik porywa dziewczynę, jak hrabia! Chłop zastawia sidła na zwierzynę szlachecką! to rzecz niesłychana. Ale drogo za to zapłacił. Pierrot Torterue lepiej się sprawia z chłopstwem, niż najdzielniejszy ze stajennych; dodam jeszcze, jeżeli to może sprawić ci przyjemność, że skóra twego dzwonnika gladziuchno z rąk jego wyszła. — Biedny człowiek! — westchnęła cyganka, której te słowa przypominały scenę pręgierza. Kapitan parsknął śmiechem — Do pioruna! toż mi litość w miejscu, jak kita u łopatki prosięcej. Bodajbym rozpęczniał jak ojciec Św.... Nagle urwał. — Darujcie, panie! Zdaje mi się, żem tylko co nie palnął głupstwa jakiego. — To źle, panie! — rzekła panna de Gaillefontaine. — Mówi do tej istoty jej własnym językiem! — dodała Lilia, której gniew wzrastał co chwila. Gniewu tego nie łagodził bynajmniej widok rotmistrza, gdy zachwycony cyganką, a głównie samym sobą, wykręcał się na obcasie i powtarzał z grubą galanteryą, naiwną a żołdacka: — Śliczny kęs, dalipan! — Dosyć dziko ubrana, - rzekła Dyana de Christeuil, ze zwykłym swoim uśmiechem, odsłaniającym ładne jej ząbki. Uwaga była rzutem światła dla drugich. Pokazała im słabą stronę cyganki; nie mogąc ugryźć jej piękności, rzuciły się na jej strój. — W samej rzeczy, to prawda, mała — potwierdziła panna de Montmichel. — Zkąd ci przyszła myśl biegania po ulicach bez fartuszka i bez kołnierzyka ? — Drżę, patrząc na tę krótką spódniczkę — dodała panna de Gaillefontaine. — Moja kochana — przemówiła znów Lilia — pachołcy miejscy gotowi cię zaaresztować za pozłacaną tę opaskę. — Mała — dorzuciła panna de Christeuil z uśmiechem kolącym gdybyś rękawkiem przykryła swą rękę, jak przyzwoitość nakazuje, słońce mniejby ją spiekło. Był to w istocie widok godny rozumniejszego niż Phoebus widza, widok urodziwych tych panien, — gdy rozjątrzone z jadowitemi językami, wiły się niby gadziny w około ulicznej tancerki; okrutne i zarazem pełne uprzedzającej niby to dobroci, z szyderstwem grzebały, szperały w jej ubogim i dziwacznym stroju z rozmaitych błyskotek i grzechotek; nie szczędziły śmiechów, naigrawań się, poniżeń, szyderstwa, wyniosłej łaskawości, gniewnych spojrzeń. Wszystko to razem sypało się na cygankę jak grad. Rzekłbyś, że masz przed sobą młode owe Rzymianki, które bawiły się zanurzając złote szpilki w pierś pięknej niewolnicy. Patrzyłeś, zdawało się, na zwinne charcice na polowaniu, z rozdętemi nozdrzami, z iskrzącemi się oczyma, skaczące w około biednej sarny, do której oko pana dotknąć się im nie pozwala. Zresztą, czemże była, w obec tych panien z wielkich domów, jakaś biedna tancerka z publicznego placu? Nie zdawały się wcale zważać na jej obecność, i mówiły o niej przed nią, do niej samej, głośno, jakby o jakimś przedmiocie podrzędnym, dość sobie brudnym a niebrzydkim. Cyganka nie była nieczułą na te ukąszenia. Od czasu do czasu rumieniec wstydu, błyskawica gniewu, zapalały jej policzki i oczy; nieraz już pogardliwa odpowiedź była na jej ustach; jej twarzyczka przybierała znajomy czytelnikowi wyraz niecierpliwości; ale pozostawała nieruchomą, zatrzymując na Phoebusie spojrzenie pełne poddania się, smutku i słodyczy. Spojrzenie to drgało także szczęściem i czułością. Rzekłbyś, że się dziewczę hamuje z bojaźni, aby jej nie wypędzono. Phoebus tymczasem śmiał się i bronił cygankę tonem, w którym przebijała się zuchwałość i litość. — Pozwól im mówić co chcą, mała! — powtarzał, dzwoniąc złotemi ostrogami.— Zapewne, twej strój jest trochę dziwaczny i dziki, ale cóż to znaczy dla tak pięknej jak ty dziewczyny? — Mój Boże! — zawołała jasnowłosa de Gaillefontaine z gorzkim uśmiechem, prostując łabędzią swą szyję — widzę, że panowie oficerowie straży królewskiej łatwo się zapalają do ładnych oczu cygańskich. — Dlaczegóżby nie? — odparł Phoebus. Na tę odpowiedź, rzuconą niedbale przez kapitana, wszystkie zaczęły się śmiać, i Kolomba, i Dyanna, i Amelotta i Lilia, w oku której jednocześnie zabłysła łza. Cyganka, która po słowach Kolumby de Gaillefontaine spuściła była oczy ku ziemi, podniosła je rozpromienione radością i duma, i znów utkwiła w Phoebusa. W tej chwili zaprawdę piękną była. Stara matrona, świadek tej sceny, uczuła się dotkniętą, chociaż dobrze jej nie pojmowała. — Matko Boska! — zawołała nagie, cóż to się wałęsa pod mojemi nogami? Ach! brzydkie zwierzę. Była to koza, która szukając swej pani, tylko co wpadła do pokoju i w drodze ku niej zawadziła różkami o stos materyi, wznoszący się na nogach siedzącej gospodyni domu. Zdarzenie to pobudziło wszystkich do wesołości. Cyganka w milczeniu pomogła kozie wydostać się z przypadkowej matni. — O! maleńka kózka ze złoconemi kopytkami! — krzyknęła Beranżera, skacząc z radości. Cyganka uklękła i zbliżyła pieszczotliwie do swej twarzy łaszącą się główkę kozy, jakby prosząc o przebaczenie za to, że ją opuściła. Tymczasem Dyana pochyliła się do ucha Kolumby. — E! mej Boże! — rzekła półgłosem — jakże można było o tem zapomnieć? Toż to cyganka, włócząca się z kozą. Mówią, że jest czarownicą i że jej koza pokazuje zadziwiające sztuki. — A więc — odrzekła Kolumba — niechże teraz z kolei koza nas bawi i cud nam jaki pokaże. Dyana i Kolumba odezwały się z żywością do cyganki: — Mała, każ swej kozie, żeby nam pokazała cud jaki. — Nie wiem, co chcecie panie powiedzieć — odrzekła tancerka. — No, przecież cokolwiek, cudy, czary, sztuki magiczne. — Nie rozumiem! — i zaczęła głaskać ładne zwierzę, powtarzając: — Dżali! Dżali! W tej chwili Lilia spostrzegła woreczek z haftowanej skóry, zawieszony na szyi kozy. — Co to takiego? — spytała, Cyganka podniosła na nią swe duże oczy i odpowiedziała poważnie: — To moja tajemnica. — Chciałabym bardzo poznać tę twoją tajemnicę — pomyślała Lilia. Wtem sędziwa matrona powstała ze skrzywioną miną. — Cóż znowu — zawołała surowo do cyganki — jeżeli ani ty, ani twoja koza nie chcecie tańczyć, pocóżeście tu przyszły? Dziewczyna bez żadnej odpowiedzi, skierowała się zwolna ku drzwiom. Lecz czem więcej się ku nim zbliżała, tem więcej zwalniała kroku. Jakiś niewidzialny magnes zdawał się ją zatrzymywać. Nagie zwilżone oczy podniosła na Phoebusa i stanęła. — Dalibóg! — zawołał kapitan — tak się nie odchodzi. Wróć i potańcz nam trochę. Ale ba! piękny amorku, jak-że bo się nazywasz? — Esmeralda — odrzekła tancerka, wciąż patrząc na rotmistrza. Na to dziwne imię śmiech szalony rozległ się między młodemi pannami. — Dla dziewczyny straszne to imię — zawyrokowała Dyana. — A co, widzicie — rzekła Amelotta — że to czarownica. — Moja kochana — zawołała uroczyście pani Aloiza — przyznaj, że twoi rodzice nie złowili ci tego imienia w kropielnicy. Tymczasem Beranżera, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, zaprowadziła kozę, przy pomocy marcepana, do kąta pokoju, i zawiązawszy z nią bardzo prędko przyjazne stosunki, już od kilku minut tam pozostawała. Ciekawe dziecię odwiązało zawieszony na szyi kozy woreczek, otworzyło takowy i wypróżniło na dywan. Woreczek zawierał całe abecadło, którego każda litera była napisaną na oddzielnej tabliczce bukszpanowej. Zaledwie tabliczki owe zostały wysypane na dywan, koza, której było to zapewne jednym z cudów, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu dziecka, zaczęła wysuwać swoją złoconą nóżką niektóre litery i układać je zręcznie w pewny porządek. W taki sposób po chwili utworzył się wyraz, w składaniu którego koza zdawała się być bardzo wprawną, gdyż go utworzyła bez najmniejszego wahania się, tak, że Beranżera składając ręce z zadziwienia, zawołała nagle: — Mateczko chrzestna Lilio, zobacz co koza zrobiła! Lilia przybiegła i zadrżała. Ułożone na posadzce litery tworzyły wyraz: Phoebus. — Czy koza to napisała? — zapytała dziecka zmienionym głosem. — Tak, mateczko chrzestna — odrzekła Beranżera. Niepodobna było wątpić; dziecko nie umiało pisać. — Oto i jej tajemnica! — pomyślała Lilia. Na okrzyk dziecka zbiegli się wszyscy, i matka i młode panny i cyganka i kapitan. Cyganka spostrzegła popełnioną przez kozę niedorzeczność. Zarumieniła się, zbladła i zaczęła drżeć przed rotmistrzem, jak winowajca; ten zdziwiony spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem zadowolenia. — Phoebus! — szeptały młode panny pomieszane — imię kapitana ! — Masz nadzwyczajną pamięć! — rzekła Lilia do skamieniałej z bojaźni cyganki. Poczem, skroś łez i łkania powiedziała z boleścią, zakrywając sobie twarz licznemi rękami: — O! to czarownica! — Głos zaś jeszcze bardziej gorzki dodał w głębi jej serca: — To rywalka! Upadła zemdlona. — Moja córka! moja córka! — krzyknęła przestraszona matka. — Precz, cyganko piekielna! Cyganka w mgnieniu oka zebrała nieszczęśliwe litery, skinęła na Dżali i wyszła przez jedne podwoje, podczas gdy przez drugie wynoszono Lilie. Kapitan Phoebus, pozostawszy sam, wahał się przez chwilę między jednemi a drugiemi drzwiami; poczem udał się za cyganką.